Learning to love
by Musalovesmusic24
Summary: About sisters going to a new school in Alola region. Meeting new people and maybe have some romance brewing :)
1. Chapter : Inro

Chapter 1  
Once Upon a time there was a Pokemon School called Holoholo Halau. Rachel saw the brochure at her other school in Kanto. The brochure said that it was beautiful, warm, energetic place that has beautiful Crystal blue skies and cerulean said you can learn about Pokemon, do physical activities, have fun parties, and delicious food and meet new people.  
So one day in Kanto in the summer Rachel and her sister Allison decided to go to Holoholo Halau for school.  
Rachel was 5' 9"tall, beautiful brunette hair with violet red highlights, brilliant smiles that light up the room like the sun, and she is a people person/p  
Allison is 5' 4" tall, gorgeous turquoise eyes, beautiful bleach blond hair, and a great personality.  
"The sisters Rachel and Allison left Kanto because they were compelled to discover new adventures with family in the Kalos region to catch new Pokemon and meet new people make friendships with everyone. Then the sisters and family got on a cruise ship and went to the Alohan region and this is where the story begins...  
Tell me if you like it please comment. See if u want more


	2. Chapter 2: In Aloha

Chapter 2:In Aloha

Sisters and the rest of the family got to the Alohan region and got off the ship.

Family and the sister were hungry so they decided to go to the first restaurant they family and the sisters got there the waiter was coming over already and the waiter said, "Hello, my name is Mallow."

Mallow is 5'5" tall, beautiful emerald eyes, kind, has gorgeous green hair with a headband that has a rose pink flower, and a really sweet and upbeat personality.

Mallow said,"What would you like to eat?"

Family said, "Can we have your popular stew that everyone is talking about?"

Mallow said," Of course you can?"

Family said,"Thank you so much Mallow"

Mallow said , "You are welcome, thanks for coming to our restaurant."

Family said,"You are welcome."

Family got their food and the stew was so scrumptious with all vegetables and beef with a shocking after taste as sweet as honey. Family left after they ate and the sisters stayed.

Sisters saw a group of students from Holoholo Halau school.

The students and professor said,"Hi to all of us."

Sisters said, "hello to the students and professor."

They all smilled at the sisters

Then the next day the sisters got entrolled to the Holoholo Halau pokemon school.

That the next chapter... hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sister first day at the Pokemon were nervous because it is a new place. But the sisters were happy they were there. It was under beautiful weather conditions sunny and cool when a breeze came from the beach.

Professor introduced the sisters. Professor said," Tell the class your names."

So the sisters said , "our names are Rachel and Allison"

Sisters got to know the students.

The students said there names one at a time so Rachel and Allison to know there names.

Our names are Lillie, Gladion, Lana, , Kiawe, Sophocles,Ash, and Mallow.

Rachel and Allison said,"Nice to meet you all."

The students said, "Nice to meet you ."

The Professor said,"My name is Professor Kukui."

Rachel and Allison said, "Nice to meet you too Professor Kukui."

Now I am gonna tell a little things about the students and the Professor...

Gladion is mysterious. He has sun-kissed hair, and mystery driven eyes, could spell bind you with just a was an enigma that provoked you to might be lost to think looking in his forest green eyes.

Professor Kukui is funny. He has black as ink hair, that is in a bun, a little gotee. Dashing white smile as bright as light of the stars. Beautiful eyes you can get lost in as you are daydreaming, has a fighting spirit , and cares for everyone in his life.

Lillie is fun and shy girl at first. She has hair as white as snow, determined shamrock eyes, wanting to learn everything about pokemon. Wants to help anyway she can, she had a rough life at first but enjoys life with her brother Gladion, and her is 5' 6" tall and wears a beautiful cream dress with flowers and a hat that matches.

Lana is laid back and is relaxed as a smooth streams. She has deep blue hair and eyes but has a hand band like a golden crown of a princess, she is as white as a vampire skin. She wears a top and shorts that has waves on her shorts, she loves the water a lot. She has a personality that flows live a river, and she is 5'7" tall.

Kiawe on fire, hehe, He has a personality like a burning volcano , he is as tan as sand on the beach. He loves his fire Pokemon, he is 5'9" tall, and always doing other things than sitting. Eyes are like chocolate bar brown, and has onyx black hair with a few hairs as orange as a pumpkin.

Ash is a handful. He has hair as black as coal, eyes brown as soil, has skin is peachy glow like the sun, 5'8" tall. Clothes that match the skies like the Alolan skies.

Sophocles loves working with gadgets. He is 5'4" tall, skin is pale like an egg shell , hair as orange as a carrot. He ha eyes as brown as whole wheat bread, wears ab outfit with a video game and brown and orange jeans.

Back to first lesson in school...

Then the Pokemon school started and Professor Kukui said, "Batting one another, so pick out your partners. The students and sisters all did and had a great time.

But the students said, "We need to throw a party for Rachel and Allison." The students agreed.

So what party should the students do? Give me a few ideas, I would like a few fom my readers...

Then that will be the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Party Time

So the students were deciding what party they were going to do for Rachel and Allison because they just started to

come to the Pokemon School , the students wanted Rachel and Allison feel welcome to the Alola Region.

Lillie spoke up and said, "How about we do a costume party, where we dressed up as our favorite pokemon?"

The students said,"That is a great idea."

Lillie nodded and agreed.

Ash and Mallow decided to get food ready for the costume party tomorrow night at 6:30pm.

Lillie and Gladion started on the invitations for Rachel and Allison coustume party

Sophocles called Kukui and said, "We are doing a costume party for Rachel and Allison is that ok Kukui?"

Kukui said, "Yes of course it is Sophocles."

Sophocles said,"Kukui can you help me get drinks for the Party?"

Kukui said,"Yes of couse that would be great."

Sophocles said,"Thanks Kukui."

Kukui said, "You are welcome."

Lana and Kiawe went to find a good place for a party.

Rachel and Allison were going out to check for mail and saw they had an invitation. Rachel and Allison opened it up .

Rachel and Allison read the invitation, and it said,"You are invited to a costume party, where you dress up as your favorite pokemon an it is locted at Gladion and

Lillie's place.

Rachel and Allison were so excited for the party the next day at 6:30pm.

It was the next day for Pokemon School. Kukui said, "Happy Halloween class, today we are going out to the field to find pokemon, and later today we have a costume

party." The students were so excited about it until...

Team Skullrocket came to the Pokemon School and said, "We hear a party is going on later tonight and we weren't invited, why?"

The students said, "Because it only for new students that just got enrolled here."

Team Skullrocket said, "Well if you are not going to invite us then we want a pokemon battle right here, right now."

Students said, "It not going to happen, we are in the middle of a school right now. "

Team Skullrocket said, "Are you guys chicken?"

Ash and Kiawe said, "No we aren't , we both will battle you."

Team Skullrocket agreed to have a pokemon battle.

Kukui said,"Part of our class today is watching Ash and Kiawe battle against Team Skullrocket."

The students nodded in agreement.

Tell you a little about Team Skullrocket...

Team Skullrocket is blended of three people , and another gang from Kanto and Aloha. The first one of the group is Jessie.

Jessie has long red brick hair, and eyes as blue as a blue jay bird. She is thin, has a fire burning personality, and loves her pokemon even though she is evil. Jessie is 5'5" tall and is from the Kanto region.

James has sky blue hair with jade colored eyes that when you stare at them you will get lost in them. Also James is thin, and 5'6" tall. James has a tenderhearted personailty and close to all his pokemon he has . He

also from the Kanto Region.

Last is Tupp. He has turquoise hair and eyes. You will fall in love with Tupp eyes because they are beautiful. He is thin but rough around the edges and has a personality that is hard to explain but it is also a

Mysterious to. He is the one from the Aloha Region

Now back to the battle brewing...

Ash and Kiawe has their pokemon out and waiting on James, Tupp, and Jessie pokemon. So finally they had their pokemon out. Ash chose is trusted pikachu. Kiawe chose his loving Turtonator. Jessie chose her

scary Mimikyu. James chose his caring Mareanie, who also had a crush on her trainier. Tupp chose his dark Salandit. Battle begin. They told their pokemon to do what they asked and team skullrocket was defeated by

Ash and Kiawe Z-moves.

The whole class was excited to find pokemon behind the school. But it was almost time for the costume party was an hour away. So Ash, Mallow, Gladion, Lillie, Kukui, Sophocles, Lana, and Kiawe had

to get everything ready before Rachel and Allison came. But the students had a surprise for Rachel at the party. So it was time for the party.

PARTY TIME FOR RACHEL AND ALLISON! The students were so excited for the costume party. Ash chose his Pikachu. Mallow chose Shaymin. Rachel chose Sylveon. Allison chose Rowlet, and Ash's Rowlet was

happy about that, that he stayed with Allison. Lana chose Popplio. Kiawe chose Rapidash. Gladion chose Lycanroc midnight form. Sophocles chose Vikavolt. Kukui chose Braviary. Lillie chose Alohan Vulpix.

Kukui said, "Rachel we have a suprise for you."

Rachel said, "Oh really?"

Kukui said,"Yes we do."

Rachel said, "Cool, what is my surprise?"

Kukui said."We called some of your friends in Kanto and said you were close to someone."

Rachel said, "Ok Kukui, tell me please!"

Kukui said, "Kamille come on out."

Rachel freaked out and said, "Kamille you are actually here with me and my sister."

Kamille said, "Yes I am

Kamille was Rachel close in college at Kanto, and Kamille was dressed up like Eevee.

Tell you a little about Kamillle...

Kamille is a very upbeat crazy person. Kamile has bleach-blond hair. Shocking blue eyes that sparkles like a shimming seas. She likes to be sassy a bit. She has a personality that everyone loves. Kamille is

5'6" tall. Everyone got along with Kamille.

Back to the party...

Rachel said,"Thank you Kukui, I was so surprised."

Kukui said, "You are welcome." Now lets party hard tonight because we have no school tomorrow morning.

Rachel agreed with Kukui

So they party hard until... Team skullrocket came and crashed the party started doing attacks on everything until the student stood up and said," Why are you doing such a thing as this?"

Team Skullrocket said,"We weren't invited so we are going to destroy it.

The students said, "No you are not."

Team Skullrocket said, "Really, how?"

The students and the sisters brought out their pokemon to battle and also the students said,"Can you beat us all now?"

Team Skullrocket said, "Yes, we can." They brought out their pokemon. Kamille was watching it with Kukui. They both battle hard but the students won without using Z-moves. Then Team Skullrocket was

defeated. Party went on. Gladion and Rachel started hanging out to get to know each other.

What gonna happen in the next chapter? What do you think? Hope you will enjoy this chapter. I will give more details later what gonna happen. ... Till next time all my love -M


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Is Kamille staying or going?  
The party ended. It was the weekend for the students. So they were off. Rachel decided to take a walk. She was reflecting on the party last night seeing her best friend Kamille. She was so happy to see her. Then all of sudden Rachel heard someone saying her name. She turn around and saw it was Gladion. Rachel smiled when she saw him.  
Gladion said, "Rachel are you doing alright you seem distracted today."  
Rachel said, "I am today."  
Gladion said, "Why , do you want to talk about it?"  
Rachel nodded and said,"I do not know if my friend Kamille is staying or going."  
Gladion said, "Well why don't you ask her because I saw how excited you were yesterday. I liked to see you so happy I never saw you so happy. and I loved it."  
Rachel blushed as Gladion said those things.  
Gladion said, " Are you blushing?"  
Rachel nodded. Rachel said, "All what you said is true because me and Kamille were so close because we went through so much together, to me she like another sister to me."  
Gladion said,"That really sweet of you and are blushing. Thank you for telling me why Kamille and you are so close. I apperited that."  
Rachel said, "You are welcome, you are the first I told to be honest."  
Gladion said, "Really? That super cool."  
Rachel said, "Yes, it is."  
Then Gladion and Rachel finished the walk together Now Rachel walking to Kukui's place...  
Rachel went over to Kukui's place and Kukui was there. Rachel said, "Kukui is Kamille here?"  
Kukui said,"Yes she is , she making breakfast for everyone in the class, why do you ask?"  
Rachel said, "Can Kamille come out and talk for a few minutes to talk?"  
Kukui said, "Let me ask."  
Kukui went to see if Kamille could talk. A few minutes later and he said, "Yes she can." Rachel said, "Thank you Kukui."  
Kukui said, "You are welcome Rachel."  
Rachel waited till Kamille came out they walked to the beach and had a good talk.  
Now at the beach with Kamille and Rachel...  
Rachel said,"Kamile I have a question for you."  
Kamille said, "What the question you have ."  
Rachel took a deep breath and said, "Are you staying in Aloha or leaving in a few day?'  
Kamille said, "Why don't you stay for the breakfast and find out."  
Rachel said, "Kamille you really going to do that!?"  
Kamille said, "Yes really, I am "  
Rachel laugh and said, "That my Kamille , everything you have to wait to find out" Kamile laugh and agreed with Rachel. Kamille said, "Can you call all your friends on the way back because I want all of them to come to breakfast."  
Rachel said, "Of couse Kamille." Kamille said ,"Thank you friend."  
Rachel said, "Your welcome friend."  
They laughed together. While they walked back Rachel called all her classmates and invited them over to Kukui's place. All of them were excited about it.  
Rachel and Kamille heading back to Kukui's place...  
Rachel and Kamille went back to Kukui's place and all Rachel's classmates and sister were already there.  
Kamille said, "Rachel's classmates and sister I made french toast, bacon, and eggs for breakfast because I have something to say.  
Classmates looked at Kamille and said, "What do you want tosay?"  
Kamille said, "I felt very welcome when I came to the coustume party it made me think would I want to stay or go?"  
Classmates and Rachel's sister said, "We are glad you felt welcome here but what is your decision though?"  
Kamille said, "My decision is I am staying here with you and learning with you guys."  
Rachel gave Kamille a big hug so tight , she had to say Rachel you are hugging me to tight. Classmates laugh. Classmates was so happy Kamille was staying with them.  
Then Kukui said, "Kamille welcome to our Pokemon school, I hope you will enjoy it. They had a party for her to. Rachel walked out to beach and Gladion saw her go out, and he followed her.  
Now time to see what Gladion and Rachel are up to..  
Rachel walked out to the beach by herself and let out her pokemon. Rachel said, "Pokemon I have news for you ." Rachel was talking to her pokemon until she heard Gladion voice. she was startled.  
Gladion said, "Rachel are you ok?" Wow love all your pokemon they are so healty and I see the love you have for your pokemon."  
Rachel said, "Yes I am ok, I was just telling my pokemon you get to meet my best friend, and a guy I appeciate."  
Gladion said, "Oh ok, who the guy you appeciate?''  
Rachel said, "You are silly Gladion, its you." As Rachel feels her cheeks go red.  
Gladion said, "Really?, are you blushing again."  
Rachel nodded Gladion smiled Rachel said, "Gladion , can we have a battle please."  
Gladion said, "I thought you will never gonna, ask because your pokemon caught my intrested the first time I met you."  
Rachel said, "Really?, that good to know."  
Gladion said, "Really?"  
Rachel said, "Yes of course."  
Gladion said, "Good."  
So now gonna tell you about Rachel and Gladion's pokemon...  
Rachel's pokemon are Eevee, Ponyta, Litten, Starly, and Alohan Vulpix.  
Eevee is an evoultion pokemon that looks like a pet you would want. The colors are like a chocolate brown coat with like a scaf around the neck, and tip of white on the tail.  
Ponyta is a fire horse pokemon that looks like a colt. White horse with flames as a mane and tail. Litten is a fire cat pokemon that looks like a pet and orange fur with glowing yellow eyes, with stripes of red on front legs and forehead. Has red whiskers.  
Starly is normal and flying pokemon that looks like a starling bird. Has brown and gray wings. White face with a gray hair sticking up. Has orange feet and beak.  
Alohan Vulpix is an ice type pokemon and looks like a fox. Its fur is as white as snow.  
Now Gladion's pokemon...  
Gladion's pokemon is a Lycanroc (Midnight form), Umbreon, and Silvally.  
Lycanroc (Midnight form) is rock type pokemon that look like a wolf that is red and white and stand on two legs instead of four.  
Umbreon is a dark type pokemon that looks like a pet with yellow spots on a black coat.  
Silvally is normal type. It is a metal animal, but it hard to trust some people.  
Now back to the battle that is about to start...  
Rachel said, "Gladion you have great pokemon too, I can tell you love them deeply like me." Gladion said, "Thank you Rachel."  
Rachel said, "Your welcome, let's battle who are you going to chose?"  
Gladion said, "I choose Umbreon, what about you?"  
Rachel said, "I choose Ponyta."  
Gladion said, "Good choice, let's see how we battle against you."  
Rachel said,"We will see Gladion."  
Gladion agreed with Rachel Rachel and Gladion battled until...  
Team Skullrocket started attacking them from behind.  
Rachel said, "Why are you attacking us?"  
Team Skullrocket said, "We are mad that you defeated us at your coustume party, and we want a rematch only with you and Gladion."  
Rachel said, "Why us?" They said, "Because you didn't fight a lot."  
Gladion and Rachel agreed with them Rachel and Gladion called back there pokemon and choose two other ones Rachel and Gladion, "We agree to battle you."  
Team Skullrocket said, "Good , now let's choose our pokemon."  
Rachel and Gladion agreed. So Rachel choose her Eevee and Gladion chosed his Lycanroc (Midnight form).  
Team Skullrocket their pokemon. Jessie choose Mimikyu, Tupp chose Trubbish, and James choose Mareanie.  
Battle started Rachel, Gladion, Jessie, James, and Tupp battle hard. But all of sudden Rachel called a move for Eeevee after the move she started glowing.  
Rachel said, "What is going on?"  
Gladion said, ''Your Eevee is evolving,"  
Rachel said, "Really?"  
Gladion said, "Yes she is."  
Rachel was so happy and Gladion was too.  
Team Skullrocket said, "Oh no, that not not good, but we need to stay tough."  
After evolving. Rachel said, "What evolve form is my Eevee?"  
Gladion said, "I do not know."  
Rachel got her pokedex it said, "Sylveon an intertwing pokemon and evolution of Eevee it is a fairy type."  
Rachel said, "Oh my goodness I have a sylveon and it my favorite evolve form of Eevee,"  
Now a quick discribion of Sylveon...  
Sylveon looks likena pet. That has a white body with pink patches on the feet. Has feelers that look like ribbons and has a bowtie on the right ear.  
Back to the battle between Gladion, Rachel, and Team Skullrocket...  
Gladion said, "That is a beautiful pokemon."  
Rachel agreed with Gladion.  
Then Rachel called out Sylveon do fairy wind now."  
Sylveon did it, and blown Team Skullrocket out of where they were."  
Gladion was speechless.  
Rachel said, "Sylveon good job and Sylveon wrap her feelers around Rachel's arm."  
Gladion said, "WOW!, your Sylveon is strong.  
Sylveon walked over and wrap her other feelers around Gladion.  
Gladion blushed and said, "Maybe later."  
Rachel saw Gladion blushed and she smiled when she saw Gladion blush.  
Rachel said, "Gladion ready to finish the battle before Team Skullrocket interuped us?"  
Gladion said , "Yes, let's finish it."  
Rachel kept Sylveon out.  
Gladion was happy about that.  
Rachel called out Pontya and Gladion called out Umbreon again.  
Now Gladion and Rachel battle...  
Gladion called Umbreon to do pursit and Rachel called out Pontya to do ember.  
Rachel and Gladion pokemon attacked.  
Rachel said, "Pontya do fire blast."  
Gladion said, "Umbreon use moonlight."  
Pokemon attacks collided and Rachel's pontya was unable to battle. Gladion won.  
Gladion said, "Wow, great battle, I never had that much fun battling for awhile."  
Rachel said, "I agree with you Gladion, does umbreon want to meet Sylveon?"  
Gladion said, " I think so."  
Rachel said, "Ok cool."  
Gladion walked to Sylveon. Umbreon was shy at first but in the end Umbreon loved it.  
Rachel said, "Sylveon use aromatherapy on Umbreon."  
Sylveon did what the owner asked.  
Gladion said, "Did Sylveon heal my Umbreon?"  
Rachel said,"Yes, she did."  
Gladion said, "Thank you Sylveon."  
Sylveon wrap her feelers around Gladion saying you are welcome.

What gonna happen next? Is Rachel gonna get asked out or not? Is Team Skullrocket ever gonna leave the students alone? Well we will find out in the next chapter.  
Hope you are enjoying my writing. Glad to write. Love -M


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapter 6 :Camping Trip for Pokemon School Part 1

Next week for the pokemon School. They added Kamille to the mix. Kamile was so excited to be in school with her best friend Rachel and her sister

Allison.

So Kukui came in and said,"Good Morning class today we are going to learn about Z-crystals and Z-moves."

Kamille, Rachel, and Allison rose their hands and asked, "What are Z-crystals and and Z-Moves?"

Kukui said,"Can anyone Kamille, Allison, and Rachel what they are?"

Lillie rose her hand .

Kukui said, "Lillie tell us what they are ."

Lillie said, " Z-crystal is a Crystal you get when you do trials of the Kahuna's at their Island, and Z-moves are when you get a Z-crystal you need to practice the moves because it takes a lot of energy from

your pokemon."

Kukui said"Great Job answering that Lillie."

Lillie said, "Thank you Kukui."

Rachel, Allison, and Kamille said, "Great job answering that Lillie we are very impressed."

Lillie said, "Thank you Rachel, Allison, and Kamille."

They said, "You are very welcome."

Then Rachel, Allison, and Kamille watched the battles between Gladion and Ash. Lana and Kiawe. Sophocles and Lillie battle with Z-moves. Mallow got to battle with Ash. School bell

rang and school was out.

After school Rachel stayed after . Rachel said, "Kukui how can I do the battles for the Kahuna's?"

Kukui said, "You have to go to the four Island and battle the Kahuna's."

Rachel said, "Ok, can I do a grand trial now?''

Kukui said, "Yes you can."

Rachel said, "Really?"

Kukui said, "Yes , let me get a hold of the Island Kahuna here to see if he can do a grand trial after school tomorrow."

Rachel said, "Really ,can you do that?"

Kukui said, "Yes I can."

Rachel said, "Oh ok, cool, and thank you."

Kukui said, "You are very welcome."

Then Rachel left to go home. While she was going home she saw Gladion battling and practicing with his pokemon. Rachel walked by. Gladion saw her and just stared. Let her keep walking . Gladion said to

himself I am so scared to ask Rachel out but Sylveon knows I like her. Maybe I need to ask her.

Gladion walked to Rachel's place...

Gladion knocked on the door and Kamille answered the door.

Gladion said, "Hi Kamille, is Rachel here?"

Kamille said, "Yes she is, she is practicing for something."

Gladion said, "Is it ok if I come in and hang out for a little bit?"

Kamille said, "Be my quest, if you want to see Rachel she out in the back."

Gladion said, "Thank you Kamille."

Kamille said, You are welcome Gladion."

Gladion walk in the back...

Gladion saw Rachel battling with her Sylveon and Starly and he just watched her.

Kamille came up behind him , he was starled.

Gladion said, "Kamille do not do that."

Kamille said, "Sorry, but I notice you didn't go outside, Why?"

Gladion took a deep breath and said, "I want to date your best friend, but I am so scared what can I do?"

Kamille said, "Well first have you got to know her?"

Gladion said, "Yes, I do."

Kamille said, "Gladion that good, but what holding you back?"

Gladion said, "The fear of her saying no."

Kamille said, "Well take a chance ask her on a date and then ask her."

Gladion said, "Thank you Kamille."

Kamile said, "You are welcome and now go out and watch her."

Gladion said, "Oh ok."

Kamille went away after that.

Gladion said, "Ok Gladion you can do this."

Gladion gets up and walks out as Rachel gets starled...

Gladion said, "Hi Rachel, how are you doing?"

Rachel said, "Hi Gladion. I am good and you Gladion?"

Gladion said in a flirty voice,"I am good now since I am here with you."

Rachel said, "That good, now let me me focus I have a grand trial soon."

Gladion said, "Ok and back off and he was very sad and sat in a chair on the back patio and stayed quiet.

Rachel told the pokemon the moves and they did it.

Sylveon saw Gladion was sad and haven't said much.

Sylveon went to her owner turn her around.

Rachel saw Gladion was sad. Rachel said, "I am sorry if I made you sad. I didn't mean to."

Gladion said, "It ok ,continue to battle. I will leave for now."

Rachel said, "No please just stay lets hang out and I think Sylveon missed you."

Gladion said,"Ok."

Sylveon ran over and cuddle with him.

Rachel said, "Gladion why are you here?"

Gladion said,"I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date with me, but I think you need to practice."

Rachel said, "No, and I would love to go on a date with you I thought you would never ask."

Gladion was stopped in his tracks . Gladion said, "Really you were?"

Rachel said, "Yes Gladion."

Gladion said would you like to have a date tonight at a breakfast place?"

Rachel said, "Yes of course I would."

Gladion said, "That cool. I better head home and get ready."

Rachel said, "Yes you should and me too."

Gladion stopped in the Kitchen...

Gladion was looking for Kamille and she was in the kitchen making lunch.

Gladion said, "Kamille, thank you for your advice."

Kamille said, " You are welcome , did she say yes to go on a date?"

Gladion smilled big and said, "Yes she did."

Kamille smiled and she was so excited.

Gladion walked home. To get ready for the date. Then Gladion went home and said,"Hi Lillie, how are you doing?

Conversion with Brother and sister...

Lillie said, "Hi brother, I am good, where were you I got worried."

Gladion said, "I was over at Kamille, Rachel's , and Allison house."

Lillie said, "Why?"

Gladion said, "Sister I asked Rachel on a date."

Lillie said, "You finally did, I knew you liked her."

Gladion smiled, "yes I did, and I am happy about it."

Lillie said, "Good, I am happy for you, I hope she says yes when you ask her out."

Gladion said, "Me too."

Gladion is getting read for the date...

Gladion and Rachel got ready for the date.

Kamille called the classmates over to hang out.

Classmates came over.

Classmates over at sisters place...

Kamille said, "Hi everyone I invited you over for a movie night before school tomorrow is that ok?"

Classmates said, "Yes it sounds great, we brought popcorn, drinks, and desserts."

Kamille said, "Awesome let's get started."

Classmates agreed

Now to date night with Gladion and Rachel...

Rachel said to Kamille and Allison, "I am heading out for the night,"

Kamille and Allison said, "Ok, have fun."

Rachel said, "Thank you."

Kamille and Allison said,"You are welcome."

Then Rachel ran to the Pancake Place to meet Gladion she was so nervous.

Rachel saw Gladion coming , she said to herself Rachel calm down it is just a date with a friend, and man he looks so handsome.

Rachel and Gladion went into the Pancake Place.

Rachel said to Gladion, "You look very handsome."

Gladion said, "You look very beautiful tonight, and thank you Gladion."

Rachel said, "You are welcome, and thank you Gladion."

Gladion said,"You are welcome."

Then the waiter said, "Hello my name is Nina, and my partner Riachu, what may we get you tonight?"

Gladion and Rachel said, "Two strawberry stacks of pancakes."

Nina said, "Coming right up. Then Nina went to make the pancakes.

Now tell you a little description of Nina and her Riachu...

Nina has a sweet, gentle, and kind personality. She loves her Riachu. She is 5'3" tall. Nina hair color is as res as red wine. She loves her job and people. Nina has a trusty Alohan

Riachu to help her at her job.

Nina Riachu looks like this. Orange body and a yellow cheeks and ears. Has a tail that looks like a long eletric wire with a lighting bolt tail.

Back to the date...

Gladion and Rachel are waiting for the pancakes. Then Gladion said, "Rachel can I ask you something?"

Rachel said, "Gladion ask away."

Gladion started and then Nina came out and said, "Here are your pancake stacks, enjoy."

Gladion and Rachel said, "Thank you Nina."

Rachel said, "Gladion continue what you were going to ask me."

Gladion said, "Ok I will, Gladion took a deep breathe in and out and said,"Rachel will you date me?"

Rachel smiled and blushed and said, "Heck yes I will go out with you. Gave Gladion a bear hug."

Gladion said, "Oh my gosh, thank you Rachel."

Rachel said, "You are welcome.

Gladion and Rachel enjoyed the night. Gladion walked Rachel home holding her hand. Rachel was so happy. Rachel got home. Gladion said, "See you tomorrow at

school.

Rachel said, "See you tomorrow."

Rachel walked in saw all her classmates watching a movie.

Rachel said, "Hi friends want to stay the night?"

The friends said, "Yes we would."

Rachel said, " Gladion want to stay the night too?"

Gladion smiled, "Yes Rachel I do , I want to share the news."

Classmates said, "What the news?"

Gladion and Rachel smiled as they held hands and said, "We are dating now."

Classmates smiled and said, "Yay finally, you asked her."

Gladion said, "Yes,"

Classmates were happy for both,"

After the movie was over classmates got their things for a sleepover. They all slept great that night.

It the next morning...

Rachel said, "Classmates time to wake up . Gladion and I made breakfast for you all.

Classmates said, "Really?"

Gladion and Rachel said,"Yes,we made pancakes, sausage and biscuit and gravy, and cut up some apples, and melons. so enjoy it all."

Classmates said,"Thank you Gladion and Rachel

Gladion and Rachel said, "You are welcome."

Gladion and Rachel went outside. Rachel let out Sylveon out only, Rachel said, "Sylveon we have news." Sylveon wrap her feelers around Rachel tell me .

Rachel and Gladion showed her the hands. Sylveon wrap her feelers around Gladion and Rachel hands saying you are dating? Rachel and Gladion nodded. Sylveon licked our faces.

Then it was time for school and it was already Thursday. Rachel , Gladion, and Sylveon walked together to school with the other classmates.

Then all the classmates, and sisters got there. Just at that moment Kukui came in and said, "Rachel is that a Sylveon?'

Rachel said, "Yes it is."

Classmates saw it and said, "When did your Eevee evolve?"

Rachel said, "When Team Skullrocket came and said they wanted to have a pokemon battle."

Me and Gladion were battling each other , when they came .

Classmates said, "Really?"

Gladion and Rachel nodded, Rachel contunied to say, "I called a move and after the move my eevee evolved."

Classmates were like, wow we missed it?"

Rachel said, "Yes you did.''

Kukui said, "Well Rachel you can battle the Kahuna tomorrow , and we have a camping trip."

Classmates said, "Rachel gonna battle the Kahuna?"

Rachel said,"Yes I am going to."

Classmates were so happy for Rachel," Then Rachel started to get nervous for the Grand Trial."

Rachel went to the beach by herself and said to her pokemon. "Let's do our best tomorrow." Pokemon agreed with her. Then Rachel and her pokemon went to bed that night

Now it was Friday time for Rachel's Grand Trial...

Classmates followed her to Kahuna of the Island. It was Hala.

Let me describe how Hala looks like...

Hala is 5'7" tall. has hair hat in a bun, which is gray as gravel. He is heavyset wears a blue tank top with yellow and white Hawaiian flowers, and white shorts. He wears sandles that are white and

blue. He has a funny and serious personality. He has fun battling.

Back to Rachel's classmates, and Kukui...

So finally they got to Kahuna Hala's place and professor Kukui said, "Welcome to your first grand trial Rachel."

Rachel said, "Thank you Kukui."

Hala said, "Welcome Rachel, it is nice to finally meet you in person,"

Rachel said,"Thank you Kahuna Hala."

Hala said, "You are welcome, and it looks like you need a Z-ring and Z-crystal

Rachel said, "Yes I do, and will you accept my challenge?"

Hala said, "Yes I do, and Kukui is our referee."

Kukui said, "Ok, let's get this Grand Trial begin.

Rachel heard her classmates say, "Rachel you got this."

Rachel smiled and said to herself calm down.

Here starts the grand trial...

Hala said, "I chose Crabrawler."

Rachel said, "I choose you Starly."

Hala said, "Nice Starly you have there."

Rachel said, "Thank you."

Hala said, "Your welcome ,and crawbrawler use bubble beam.

Here a little quick description of Crawbrawler...

Crawbrawler is a boxing pokemon, type is fighting Crawbrawler is purple, yellow, and blue. It looks like a crab with two large claws that look like boxing gloves and it punches

super hard.

Back to the Grand Trial...

Rachel said, "Starly use quick attack and double team."

Hala said, "Crawbrawler use brutal swing on all of them."

Rachel said, "Starly use wing attack."

Hala said, "Crawbrawler use power-up punch."

Starly got it. Rachel said, "Starly are you ok?" Starly hooted." Rachel said, "Good use aerial ace. It hit Crawbrawler.

Hala said, "Crawbrawler use bubble beam."

Rachel said, "Starly use brave bird." It hit Crawbrawler quickly." All Rachel heard was crawbrawler is unable to battle, Starly wins."

Hala said, "Very good."

Rachel said, "Thank you."

Rachel heard her classmates and her boyfriend say, "Great Job, keep it up."

Rachel smiled big.

Kahuna Hala brought out his second pokemon it was Hariyama.

Here is a little description about Hariyama...

Hariyama is an arm thrust pokemon, he is also a fighting type pokemon. Hariyama looks like a human. It has big hands, is heavyset, and has strong legs that hurt if you get hit.

Back to the Grand Trial...

Rachel said, "Starly are you ok to still battle?" Starly hooted. Rachel said, "Starly to Aerial ace."

Hala said, "Hariyama use fake out and use knock off,"

Starly fell to the ground was unable to battle, Hariyama wins.

Rachel brought back her pokemon and said, "Starly you fought with all your might and thank you." Rachel said, "I chose you Ponyta."

Hala said, "Great Ponyta you have."

Rachel said, "Thank you Hala."

Hala said, "You are welcome."

Rachel said, "Ponyta use flame charge and the flame wheel and hit Hariyama legs."

Hala said, "Hariyama use arm thrust."

Rachel said, "Dodge that and hit Hariyama legs with tail whips." Hariyama fell on one of his legs."

Rachel said, "Ponyta use aglity and the tackle."

Hala said, "Hariyama use belly drum, and Hala started his Z-move, Hala said, "Hariyama use all out pummeling."

Rachel said, "Dodge it by using agility."Ponyta use Flare Bilitz full power."

Hala said, "Wow, get ready Hariyama. Hariyama nodded.

Ponyta hit Hariyama and fell.

Professor Kukui said, "Hariyama is unable to battle, Rachel wins. Then all of sudden Ponyta started to glow.

Rachel said, "What's going on?"

Classmates, Hala, and Kukui said all together, "Your ponya is evolving."

Rachel said, "Oh My goodness , really?"

All of them said together,"Yes."

Rachel said, "Oh my goodness , that is so exciting, and also said, "It is a Rapidash?"

All of them said, "Yes it is a Rapidash."

Hala said, "You won the grand trial, and your Ponyta evolved into a Rapidash. So it is my pleasure to give you a fightinium-Z and a Z-ring."

A little description of Rachel's Z-ring ...it has orange and yellow beads that look like a sunset in Aloha.

Back to conversion of Hala and Rachel...

Rachel said, "Thank you so much, we get to have a celebration tonight when we go camping."

Hala said, "Can I come camping so can celebrate Rachel's winning too, I will make all the food for the first night tonight?"

Kukui said, "Of course you can Hala."

Hala said, "Thank you."

Kukui said, "You are welcome Hala, and students get ready for the camping trip now. Meet at the Pokemon School. Everyone left to pack.

It was now 6:30 pm. Allison, Kamille, Rachel, Gladion, Lillie, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnett, Ash and Kahuna Hala all met at the

pokemon school, and walked to the camping site

Tell you a little about professor Burnet...

She is professor Kukui wife. She has yellow eyes as bright as the stars in the sky. She has white hair as white as salt. She has tan skin as tan as sticks on the trees. She wears gray

vest with stirrup pants, also wears green flat shoes and a green headband at the back of her head, and wears her wedding ring on a silver necklace. Sometimes she wears a black jacket

with orange ends and ties it around her waist. She has an outgoing personality, cheeky kind of person. She is 5'6" tall.

End of part 1. What gonna happen at the camping trip? Is bad or good things gonna happen? Is there gonna be romance during camping trip? That all for now now part 2 coming

very soon! Love M


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 Part 2: Romance is brewing on the camping trip

Now back to the camping trip...

Everyone got to the camping site safe and sound. So now they get everything ready for the celebration tonight with Rachel's celebration winning the

grand trial.

Professor Kukui, Burnet, and Hala went to get some food. Gladion, Lillie , and Rachel went to get water. Lana , Sophocles, Ash, Mallow, and Allison

went to get sticks, Kiawe and his pokemon started a fire for everyone. After everyone got back they went to set up their tents.

Lana, and Kiawe helped each other. Rachel , Gladion, and Kamille helped each other out. Mallow and Ash helped each other also. Sophocles, Lillie, and

Allison helped each other out. All of them were done, and everyone was hungry.

Just then Professor Kukui, his wife, and Kahuna Hala said, "Time to eat." Students were so happy , and excited.

They all said, "We are all hungry."

Professors, and Kahuna said, "We know, so we made a lot of food, so dig in."

The students said, "Thank you so much."

Rachel, Allison , and Kamille said, "Professor Kukui."

Kukui, and Burnet said, "Yes Rachel, Kamille, and Allison."

Rachel, Kamille, and Allison said, "It is our first time camping. It the first time we met your wife Professor Kukui.

Kukui said, "Yes, she works with Gladion's and Lillie's mom."

Rachel, Kamille, and Allison said, "That is so cool."

Kukui said,"Yes it is."

Burnet said, "Nice to meet you three, and I heard that Rachel is dating Gladion,"

Rachel said, "Yes we are."

Allison, Kamille, and Rachel said, "Nice to finally meet you."

Burnet said, "Same to you both."

Then Gladion went over to where is girlfriend was.

Gladion said, "Professor Burnet, May I use your phone to tell mom the good news?"

Burnet said, "Of course you can."

Gladion smiled and said, "Thank you,"

Burnet said, "You are welcome."

Phone conversion with Lillie's and Gladion's mom...

Gladion asked Lillie and Rachel to come and Lillie did. Gladion called their mom. Their mom answered, "Hello."

Gladion and Lillie said, "Hi mom, how are doing?"

Gladion and Lillie mom said, "Hi kids, what is going on?"

Gladion said,"Mom, I am dating someone now, and her name is Rachel."

Their mom said, "Oh my goodness, may I talk to her?"

Gladion and Lillie said, "Yes of course."

Rachel said, "Hello Gladion's and Lillie's mom."

Gladion and Lillie's mom said, "Please call me Lusamine."

A little description of Lusamine...

You know it is Lillie and Gladion's mom. She is 5'8" tall. She has beautiful blonde hair and forest green eyes. Her personality is very sweet, kind, and caring.

Loves her children so much. Misses them when she is working.

Back to the conversion with Gladion's and Lillie's mom...

Rachel said, "Nice to talk to you Lusamine."

Lusamine said, "Same to you, please take care of my son."

Rachel said, "I will so my best."

Lusamine said,"That all I will ask."

Rachel said, "Ok Lusamine here is your daughter, and son."

Lusamine said, "Thank you so much."

Rachel said, "You are welcome and handed the phone to Gladion and Lillie." They talked for twenty minutes and Gladion had the

biggest smile on his face.

Now Gladion's and Rachel's conversion...

Gladion said, "Rachel guess what?"

Rachel said, "What is it Gladion?"

Gladion said, "My mom approved of you and wants to meet you also."

Rachel said, "Oh my gosh, really Gladion?"

Gladion nodded

Rachel was speechless

Then back to the Camping trip...

Then Gladion and Rachel went back to the camp site.

Rachel walked by herself and her pokemon to lay under the stars.

Rachel said to her pokemon, "I love you guys so much. I think we are ready to battle the Island Kahuna, and pre-trials before the

final battle. The pokemon listened.

Then Gladion said, "Rachel is everything ok? Everyone is worried about you."

Rachel said, "I am alright, just enjoying the night with my pokemon under the stars, and also thinking about doing

the Island Kahuna trials."

Gladion said, "I will tell them you are alright, and then I will come back."

Rachel said, "Ok Gladion." Gladion left and came back in fifteen minutes.

Gladion said, "I think you will do great at the Island Kahuna trials."

Rachel said, "Really?"

Gladion looked in Rachel's eyes and said,"Yes I do, I battled you, and I was almost defeated."

Rachel looked back in Gladion's eyes and said, "Thank you Gladion, I needed that."

Gladion said, "You are welcome."

Gladion and Rachel laid under the stars, then went to sleep till the next day..

Now it was saturday. Pokemon school class was on a camping trip. Classmates were studying wild pokemon. Lillie, Gladion, Allison, Rachel, Ash,

Mallow, Kiawe, Kamille, Sophocles, Professor Burnet, Lana, and Professor Kukui are all enjoying there camping.

What the Classmates are doing...

Rachel left the pack and trained with her pokemon. Ash and Mallow were spending more time with each other.

Ash and Mallow short converstion...

Ash said, "Mallow can I ask you something?"

Mallow said, "What is the question you wanted to ask me?"

Ash took a deep breath and said, "Mallow will you date me?"

Mallow smiled big and said, "Ash I would love to date you."

Ash said, "Thank you Malllow."

Mallow said, "You are welcome,"

Lana and Kiawe was getting to know each other better. Professors were happy for all the students getting out of their

comfort zone.

Then it was lunch-time for classmates, professors, and Kahuna Hala. Professors and Hala made a wonderful meal.

Conversion between Kukui and Sophocles...

Sophocles said, "Professor Kukui do we get to go swimming soon?"

Kukui said, "Class who would like to go swimming?"

Classmates said, "We do but can we do it after lunch?"

Kukui said,"Of course that would be just fine."

Classmates were so excited about it

Lunch was now over it was time for swimming!

Gladion grab Rachel's hand and said, "Let's hold hands when we walk in the water."

Rachel said, "Ok that is fine, I need to change quick."

Gladion said, "Ok Rachel, that is fine."

Rachel got changed and whispered to herself when I held his hand it was like we were ment to be and felt her cheeks get red. Rachel

finished changing and said, "Gladion I am done."

Gladion said, "Ok, here we go."

We held hands until we got in the water. Joined the rest of the classmates.

Romance during the camping trip... Now the conversion with Lana and Kiawe. Trainer the fire type and trainer was a water-type... Total opposites..

Kiawe walks up to Lana and said, "Can I ask you something?"

Lana said, "What that Kiawe?"

Kiawe said, "Will you date me?"

Lana smiled and said, "Yes Kiawe, I will date you."

Back to the camping trip...

Classmates all clapped and smiled.

Both Kiawe and Lana was embarrassed in a good way.

Both of them said, "Thank you everyone."

Classmates said, "You are welcome."

Then Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Gladion ,Rachel, Allison, Ash, Mallow, Kamille, Sophocles, Professor Burnet, Hala, Professor Kukui all

went into the ocean. They let all their pokemon out to play before they go home.

Now last night at camping trip and last dinner at the fire then they will go home.

Professor Burnet, Kahuna Hala, and Professor Kukui made food for everyone, and plus the pokemon the best food ever before they

go home. Both pokemon, and Classmates enjoyed every bit of it. Everyone said, "Good-bye and see you all Monday.

Moment between Rachel and Gladion...

Gladion said, "Rachel, may I kiss you?"

Rachel said, "Gladion, you may."

They kissed...

So what is going to happen is Rachel gonna hate the kiss? Is everyone gonna kiss? Are they going to find love? Gladion and Rachel

gonna break up?

Hope you are enjoying this chapter that has two parts. Hope you like my story? All my love to my readers -Love M


	8. Chapter 8: Second Grand trial and Parent

Chapter 7: Second Trial and Parent Day at Pokemon School

Back to the special moment with Gladion and Rachel...

Gladion and Rachel feet popped.

They said to each other did u feel that?"

Rachel said, "Yes it was like we are ment to be. Gladion agreed.

Gladion asked, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight out under the stars?"

Rachel said, "Yes, that is fine with me

Gladion just smiled he was so happy.

Gladion said,"Rachel I wanted to kiss you for the first time we met."

Rachel said, "Really, because I wanted to do the same."

Gladion said, "Really that is so cool."

Rachel agreed. Gladion and Rachel went to the tent for a little bit and went to sleep.

Gladion woke up and was so happy to be with someone he likes. He went outside and let out his pokemon and said, "I asked Rachel out and

she said yes."

She is so sweet, kind, caring, loving, she is her and not someone she not. She has such a pure heart for her pokemon, just like I do. Pokemon rub

against him showing their love for Gladion. Gladion said, "Come pokemon look how cute." Pokemon came and rub against him agreeing with him

and put them all back in poke balls. Gladion went back to sleep and smiled at Rachel because she looked so cute when she was sleeping.

Then it was Sunday Morning. Rachel was up training with her pokemon because it was Rachel's second grand trial for her.

So Rachel was nevous for the second grand trial. But she knew she can do it because she trust her pokemon and loves

them to death.

Rachel and Gladion was walking to flying pokemon because they had to go to a different Island.

Rachel and Gladion got the flying pokemon . Gladion and Rachel rode the flying pokemon to Akala. Rachel got nervous on the

ride over.

Gladion said,"Rachel are you doing alright?"

Rachel said, "No I am not."

Gladion said, "What is going on?"

Rachel said, "I am super nervous for the Grand Trial."

Gladion said, "You will be awesome, I have faith in you."

Rachel said, "Thank you."

Gladion said, "You are welcome."

Rachel and Gladion got to Akala Island..

When they got to Akala Island Olivia and Professor Kukui was waiting for both Gladion and Rachel. Then all of them went to Akala

battleground.

Olivia said, "Welcome Rachel and Gladion to Akala Island.

Rachel and Gladion said, "Thank you."

Olivia said, "You are welcome, Rachel it is gonna be a double battle, so bring out two pokemon."

Rachel said,"Ok, Kahuna I choose Litten, and Starly."

Olivia said, "Ok Rachel, I choose Probopass and Lycanroc (Midday)

Rachel said, "Ok Olivia."

Kahuna Olivia said, "Let the grand trial begin." Then the grand trial began.

Rachel said, "Litten use fury swipes and starly use wing attack.

Kahuna Olivia said, "Probopass use magnet bomb."

Rachel said, "Litten use thrash. Then Litten and Starly got hit by Magnet bomb. Starly and Litten are you ok? Pokemon nodded.

Kahuna Olivia said, "Probopass use Zap Cannon on Starly, Lycanroc use Accelerock on Litten."

Rachel said, "Look out and then something happen, Starly begin to glow.

Rachel and Gladion said, "What is going on?"

Prefessor Kukui said, "I think Starly evolving?"

Rachel said, "Professor Kukui you might be right."

Rachel, Gladion, Olivia, and Kukui waited.

Then Rachel's Starly evolved into a Staravia.

Gladion, Olivia, and Kukui were amazed.

Then Olivia said, "Ok Probopass use zap cannon on Staravia

Then Litten push a mini-nose into zap cannon.

Then Olivia said, "Mini-nose surround Staravia and Litten. Lycanroc let's go."

Rachel saw it was a Z-move, so she said, "Staravia grab Litten fly up do it said Rachel."

Kahuna Olivia started the Z-move and said,"Lycanroc use Continental Crush."

Staravia and Litten do it again said Rachel

Kahuna Olivia said,"Probopass use giga impact on Litten , and Lycanroc use rock slide on Staravia.

Rachel said, "Staravia use Aerial Ace on Probopass and Litten use bite on Lycanroc."

Kahuna Olivia said, "Probopass use magnet bomb on Staravia."

Rachel said, "Staravia use Brave Bird on Probopass."

Professor Kukui said, "Probopass is unable to battle."

Gladion and Kukui were amazed and clapped for Rachel. Gladion said quietly,"Go my girl go."

Rachel smiled and gave Staravia, and Litten pat on the and said, "Keep it up my friends we are going to

win this for everyone." Pokemon agreed with her. Let's go Litten and Staravia. Rachel said, "Litten use

Flamethrower and Starvia use wing attack on Lycanroc."

Kahuna Olivia use rock slide."

Rachel said, "Staravia and Litten doodge that. Rachel said, "Staravia use Brave Bird and Litten

use Flare Blitz."

Then Olivia had no time to attack.

Professor Kukui said, "Lycanroc is unable to battle, Rachel wins the grand trial."

Gladion and Kukui stood up and said, "This was the closes match up we have seen."

Kahuna Olivia said, "Using those attacks were brilliant and here the rockium-z crystal for your win."

Rachel said, "Thank you Kahuna Olivia."

Kahuna Olivia said, "You are welcome."

Gladion, Kukui, and Olivia were so proud of Rachel

Rachel was so happy that she won the second grand trial. Gladion ran up to Rachel and gave her

a big hug.

Kukui said to Gladion and Rachel,"Call your classmates and invite them to my house for a party winning the

grand trial, ok?"

Rachel and Gladion said, "Ok Kukui it a deal."

Kukui said, "Great."

So Rachel called the classmates and said, "Come to Kukui's place for a celebration for winning my second grand

trial."

Classmates said, "Ok, what time do you want us over at Kukui?"

Rachel said, "7:00pm for the celebration."

Classmates said, "Ok, cool, see you then."

Rachel agreed and then hung up the phone."

Then it was time for the celebration for Rachel winning her second grand trial.

Classmates arrived right on time.

Classmates said, "Congrats on winning second grand trial, we cannot wait to see what we

have to eat.

Rachel said,"Thank you classmates, I know me too.

Kukui said,"Time to eat, I made hamburgers, hot dogs, french fries, and a

fruit salad for the celebration.

Classmates were like yummy lets eat.

Everyone agreed with them.

Everyone had a great time.

Then it was spring break everyone enjoyed their spring break.

Rachel, Allison, and Kamille went to the beach everyday. As Rachel works on her z-moves. Allison

and Kamille are enjoying the beach.

Then after the practice Rachel, Allison, and Kamille let all their pokemon out and said, "Parent's are coming here in

a few weeks so be on your best behavior." Then Allison, Rachel, and Kamille played with their pokemon.

So then school started up again. Professor Kukui said, "Guess what class?"

Class said ,"What Kukui?"

Kukui said, "It is Parent's Day today."

Class said, "Really Kukui?"

Kukui said, "Yes, class let's start cleaning this place up and decorate it Parent's will come at

4:00 pm this evening."

Class said, "Let's do this together. All of them agreed."

So classmates cleaned up everything before 4:00 pm and before the parent's came.

Then the clock struck 4:00 pm. Parent's came in and on the Alohan Region.

All the classmates parents came. But then Gladion said, "Rachel, my love come

here please."

Rachel said, "Ok my love Gladion." Rachel got there and saw Lusamine."

Lusamine said, "Rachel nice to meet you face to face. Also said, "My Gladion chose the right person

for him you are caring, loving, being you, and polite."

Rachel said, "Nice to meet you face to face also. Thank you for the compliments Lusamine."

Lusamine smiled, and said, "You are welcome , now spend time with my son."

Rachel agreed and grab Gladion hand and kissed his lips...

But then Team Skullrocket crashed the Parent day at the pokemon school...

Team Skullrocket said, "We all call you to have a pokemon battle."

Rachel said, "Want to get defeated again so easily the few times already."

Team Skullrocket said, "You will not defeated us so easily as you think."

Rachel said, "Really?"

Team Skullrocket said, "Yeah."

Gladion said, "Rachel no, they are not worth fighting a battle."

Rachel said, "You are right, but we need them out of here,"

Gladion agreed.

Gladion said, "Classmates let's battle these people, and defeat them."

Classmates agreed. So Rachel called out snowflake or an Alohan Vupix. Gladion called out Lycanroc (Midnight form). Ash

called out Lycanroc (dusk form). Lana called out Sandy (Eevee). Kiawe called out his Alohan Marowak. Sophocles called out

Vikavolt. Mallow called out Shaymin. Lillie called out Snowy(Alohan Vulpix). Kamille called out Vaporeon(One of Eevee evolve forms).Allison

called out Froakie.

Team Skullrocket called out there pokemon. They fought hard and wise but still lost.

Team Skullrocket said, "It is not over we will be back very soon.

Classmates said, "We will see."

After they left. Classmates looked toward Allison, Rachel, and Kamille said, "What pokemon are these we haven't seen?"

Rachel, Allison, and Kamille said, "We do not battle with these but we wanted to try them out."

Gladion said to Rachel,"When did you get snowflake?"

Rachel said, "I got it before I started the Pokemon School."

Gladion said, "Wow snowflake is powerful."

Rachel agreed

Classmates said, "Kamille , and Allison who is your pokemon we haven't met?"

Kamille started. I have a Vaporeon which is Water evolve form of Eevee. You have to get a water stone to change it to

a Vaporeon.

Lana said, "Really?"

Kamille said, "Yes Lana, want to pet Vaporeon?"

Lana nodded and said "Yes please."

Kamille said, "Ok, come on over and pet Vaporeon."

Lana came over and pet Vaporeon.

Lana smiled.

Then Allison said, "Mine is a Froakie it is also a water type pokemon.

Lana said, "Really, another one?"

Allison nodded and said, "You can pet my Froakie if you want?"\

Lana said, "Really."

Allison said, "Yes."

Allison said, "Everyone can pet our pokemon if you want."

Classmates said, "Really Allison?"

Allison said,"Yes of course."

Classmates did and enjoy themselves.

Then Gladion went over to talk to his mom and asked her a question and then she left.

Gladion smiled big.

Rachel said, "Gladion where did your mom go?"

Gladion said, "I asked her to do something for me."

Rachel said, "What is that?"

Gladion said, "It is a secret."

Rachel said, "Really?

Gladion nodded.

Rachel said, "Fine and left to do training."

Gladion said, "Wait Rachel come back."

Rachel didn't stop.

Gladion was sad.

Kamille said, "Gladion why did you say that Rachel doesn't

like secrets."

Gladion said, "I know, but it was a surprise for her."

Kamille said, "What kind of surprise?"

Gladion said, "I was gonna ask her to marry me, and I wanted it to

be special."

Kamille said, "Oh wow, that so awesome , can I be part of it?"

Gladion said, "I don't know if she will yes now."

Kamille said, "I don't know either."

Now to Rachel training her Alolan Vulpix and Litten...

Rachel said, "How dare he keeps a secret from me I am so angry."

Just then Snowflake started to glow.

Snowflake are you ok?

Rachel said, "Oh my goodness Snowflake are you evolving?"

Rachel waited for a little bit

It came true her snowflake evolved into an Alolan Ninetales.

After that Rachel was still angry at Gladion and she sat alone for a few minutes to think.

Then she heard Gladion voice behind her.

Gladion said, "Rachel can we talk please, and then he saw Snowflake and asked, "Did

Snowflake evolve?"

Rachel said, "Yes we can talk, and yes Snowflake did and do you want to pet it?"

Gladion said, "Yes I do."

Rachel said, "Come on over."

Gladion did and Snowflake enjoyed it but then looked at Rachel.

Snowflake signed her to get on her back. Ride her.

Rachel did and said, "Gladion talk to you later she wants us time."

Gladion said in a sad voice, "OK."

Rachel said, "Sorry."

Gladion said, "It ok."

After Rachel left Gladion cried for the first time in a long time. Gladion cried out, "Why is it so hard to keep

secret from her. I feel bad. I want to marry her so bad. My mom sitting everything up. So should I cancel it

or not?"

Rachel on Snowflake...

Rachel said,"Snowflake stop here lets go to ocean."

Snowflake stopped and wrapped her tails around Rachel knowing she was sad.

Rachel said "Thank you Snowflake that very sweet of you."

Snowflake comfort her.

Rachel started doubting saying, "What if Gladion and I went to fast, or did he stop loving her , did he not trust her

anymore with secrets, or did he love someone else than her...etc.

Back to Gladion...

Gladion said, "I need to find her and show her the secret he was keeping from her."

Gladion called his mom and Kamille it is still on, but I am going to find her.

His mom and Kamille, "Good go get her my son and my classmate."

Gladion did it.

Back to Rachel...

Rachel was still talking to her Snowflake. Then she heard someone call her name she hid in a cave.

Then she saw it was Gladion she stayed in the cave.

Gladion said, "My love, where are you. I need to find you I have something important to show you

in a hour."

Rachel stayed put and snowflake stay close by.

Gladion kept looking and looking for twenty minutes and found Rachel.

Gladion said, "There you are Rachel been looking all over for you.

Rachel said, "Sure you have. You might of found a better lady than me. You love her not me. Leave me

be."

Gladion said, "I will not leave you. I do not love anyone else, you are my true love, I know that. I will be nothing

without you. You are my light in my darkness."

Rachel said, "In my darkness you are my light. I loved you the first time I met you, but I didn't know if you felt the

same, and then I found out you did. I enjoy us so much Gladion."

Gladion said, I know, comforting her."

Rachel said, "You do?"

Gladion said, "Heck yes." But I need you need to calm down.

Rachel said, " I will try."

Gladion said, "Ok, that all I can ask for. He kept comforting her.

Now do we think there gonna be an engagement or not? Is Rachel gonna follow Gladion?" Is Snowflake gonna let Gladion take

her? I hope you are enjoying my story? I love what I am doing.

All my love

-M


	9. Chapter 9: Engaged

Chapter 8: Engagement gonna happen or is Team Skullrocket destroy everything?

Going back to Gladion comforting Rachel...

Gladion said, "Rachel will you be ok because I need to take you somewhere?"

Rachel said, "Yes I will where are we going?"

Gladion said, "Follow me and you will find out."

Rachel was confused but said, "Ok Gladion."

Started walking with Gladion was smiling because she would be so excited.

Then said, "Ninetales is it OK if we ride on your back?"

Snowflake nodded and head toward the back."

Gladion said,"Thank you Snowflake."

Snowflake nodded

Here a little description of Alolan Ninetales ...

It looks like a fox that has nine tails. Type of the Alolan Ninetales is ice and fairy. It has blue and white fur body . Blue eyes

and it so beautiful it will take your breath away.

Back to Gladion and Rachel riding snowflake...

Rachel said, "Baby I am sorry I blew up a day ago. I was so upset you loved someone else.

Gladion said, "It OK babe it happens. I am so sorry I made you thik that way."

Rachel said, "It OK , we talked a little about it but it is the past.

Gladion agreed.

Then Team Skullrocket stopped right in front of them and said, "We want a battle with your Lycanroc and Ninetales."

Gladion said, "We are in a rush to go somewhere we have no time to battle you people."

Team Skullrocket said, "Are you chicken?"

Gladion said, "No we are not, we will battle you."

Team Skullrocket said, "OK good."

Rachel said, "Snowflake use ice beam on Team Skullrocket now, Snowflake did and Rachel said use dazzling gleam , kick out

Team Skullrocket out. Snowflake did."

Team Skullrocket was out of here.

Gladion said, "Thank you so much."

Rachel said,"You are welcome , they drive me up the wall."

Gladion said, "I know what you mean."

Rachel said, "Snowflake run fast."

Gladion said, "Snowflake go to the top of the hill ."

Snowflake nodded.

Gladion texted Kamille and his mom. "She is almost here."

Kamille and his mom said,"ok good."

Gladion said, "Snowflake full speed ahead."

Snowflake did,

Gladion said, "We are here, please close your eyes and let me hold your hand."

Rachel said, "Ok Gladion." Rachel closed her eyes and let Gladion guide her.

Gladion put on a flower necklace on her. Gladion said, "I am going to let go now , but keep your

eyes close please.

Rachel said, "Ok Gladion will do."

Gladion said, "Ok open your eyes welcome to your dinner my mom and Kamille did for us."

Rachel said, "Oh my goodness it beautiful."

Gladion said, "My love this was my secret it was for you, so eat up.

Rachel said, "Ok, thank you Lusmine and Kamille you didn't have to."

They both said, "We wanted to, now we are letting you two alone. See you soon."

Rachel said, "Ok that fine."

Gladion and Rachel was by themselves and Gladion said, "Rachel it time for a suprise."

Rachel said, "Ok Gladion, where is it?"

Gladion said, "Close your eyes and let me lead you."

Rachel said, "Ok, I trust you. Rachel closed her eyes and let Gladion lead her.

Gladion is leading her to where he gonna ask her something.

Gladion stop and said, "Rachel open your eyes please." Rachel did.

Rachel said, "This is same place you helped me train my pokemon . Blanket where we gonna lay down.

Awe it beautiful.

Gladion said, "Thank you, can you let snowflake out I want her to see this."

Rachel said, "Ok, Snowflake come on out."

Snowflake did.

Gladion said, "Rachel close your eyes and Snowflake I need your help.

Rachel closed her eyes. Snowflake helped.

Gladion said, "Open your eyes please."

Rachel did.

Gladion said, "My love Rachel Marie Cross, will you be my wife?"

Rachel said, "Gladion yes I will, Oh my goodness Gladion this ring is beautiful.

Gladion said, "Thank you Rachel."

Now a little description of the engagement ring...

It is a gold band that as a heart shaped stone and a Snowflake in it. So that Gladion knew Snowflake knew

he liked Rachel.

Back to engagement...

Then all of sudden Team Skullrocket came down again and said, "Sorry to intervene." Gladion was going to put the ring

on but now He cannot."

Rachel said, "I will battle you I was about to get engaged you intervene, you never do that."

Team Skullrocket said, "We do not care." Rachel was furious.

Rachel called out Rapidash and Snowflake now you will feel burning anger with intervene on something special

and feel the cold of your hearts."

Team Skullrocket said ,"Haha, you are funny, we are stronger than you think."

Rachel said ,"Oh yeah."

Gladion said, "Rachel they are destroying everything my mom and Kamille did."

Rachel said, "Gladion battle them as I battle these Team Skullrocket members."

Gladion said, "Ok Rachel, will do, Gladion also said, "Lycanroc come out and Umbreon come out."

Rachel said, "You are gonna pay what you have done."

Team Skullrocket said, "Really?"

Rachel said, "Yes really." Snowflake use hail and Rapidash use flame charge and destroy Team Skullrocket now.

Team Skullrocket called out there pokemon. Pokemon defended it.

Rachel said, "Snowflake use Dazzling Gleam and Rapidash use Flame Charge again."

Team Skullrocket could not defend. So Rachel said, "Rapidash use Flare Blitz and Snowflake use

Ice Beam.

Team Skullrocket was out of the first group.

Rachel said, "Gladion need help?"

Gladion said, "Yes these are tough."

Rachel said, "Sylveon come on out and help Gladion please."

Sylveon came out and ran so fast to help Gladion.

Rachel said, "Snowflake use ice beam to put out the fire.

Gladion said, "Love they are finally gone."

Rachel said, "Thank goodness, and she said Sylveon, Snowflake, and Rapidash stay out."

Gladion said, "Lycanroc and Umbreon stay out I want you guys to see this."

Rachel said the same to hers.

Gladion said, "Rachel Marie Cross, My love, will you marry me?" Pokemon looked both at Rachel

and Gladion.

Rachel said, "Yes my love Gladion I will." Pokemon was jumping up and down.

Gladion said, "Sylveon and Snowflake help me put it on my love left ring finger."

Sylveon grab the ring and Snowflake let him sit on her and gave her the ring.

Rachel smiled so big. Her ring shine so bright.

Gladion said, "Thank you for saying yes, this was the suprise I couldn't tell you about."

Rachel said, "You are welcome. Awe really?"

Gladion nodded.

Rachel said, "Awe, thank you."

Gladion said, "You are welcome and said, "Kamille and my mom come on out."

Kamille, and Lusmine came out and said, "We got the whole thing."

Gladion said, "Thank you it time to show our friends at school tomorrow."

Rachel said, "They taped the whole engagement and the battle?"

Kamille and Lusmine said, "Yes we did."

Rachel just laugh and said, "Wow , what a great surprise."

Gladion, Kamille, and Lusmine laugh with her.

Gladion said, "Kamille and mom let me show Rachel the last suprise.'

Rachel said, "You have one more?''

Gladion said, "Yes I do."

Kamille, Gladion, Rachel, and Lusmine walked down a path and showed Rachel last surprise."

Rachel you and Gladion have a hot spring and hammock all by yourselves to finish out the

engagement."

That when Kamille and Lusmine said, "Bye Rachel and Gladion enjoy yourselves."

Gladion and Rachel said, "We will."

After they left Gladion said, "Rachel here a bathing suit go ahead and change in the

changing room.

Rachel did

After Rachel came out Gladion said, "You look so beautiful my love come to hot spring so I can kiss your

lips, and cuddle you tight.

Rachel agreed.

Then the next day come it was school. While Rachel was asleep Gladion got clothes for her and himself. All night they spent time with each other

and fell asleep on the hammock.

Rachel woke up and saw there was an outfit for her to change into. Rachel said, "Baby, thank you."

Gladion said, "You are welcome babe, you better hurry we have school in forty minutes."

Rachel said, "Oh crap, that right." Rachel grab her clothes and hurried getting dressed." Rachel

was done in fifteen minutes.

Gladion and Rachel walked hand and hand covering the engagement ring.

When Rachel and Gladion got to school they ask if they can show video before they start school."

Kukui said, "Sure, why not."

Rachel and Gladion said, "Thank you."

Rachel and Gladion waited for their classmates to come to school. Rachel was so nervous.

Gladion said, "You will be ok babe."

Rachel agreed.

Rachel saw all the classmates come. Gladion and Rachel said, "Hello friends, how are you all?"

Classmates said, "Good and you both?"

We reply, "Great and thank you for asking."

Then Kukui came and said,"Good Morning class before we get started Gladion and Rachel wants show

us a video."

Classmates said, "Really?"

Kukui said, "Yes of course."

Classmates said, "Show us."

Gladion and Rachel said, "Ok."

The video started playing. Classmates were so happy couldn't wait to see it."

Classmates said, "Oh Gladion and Rachel you are engaged now?"

Rachel showed the ring to everyone."

They said, "That so beautiful Gladion."

Gladion said, "Thank you I couldn't do it without Snowflake and Sylveon."

Rachel said, "Snowflake come out."

Classmates got so excited Snowflake evolved to an Aloahan Ninetales, oh wow so beautiful.

Kukui said, "We are going to ride Snowflake and practice Z-Moves again today."

Classmates were so excited they couldn't wait.

They went outside and rode Snowflake, they had so much fun.

Now your partners are gonna be different today. You get to pick them Kukui said.

Ash chose Gladion. Rachel chose Mallow. Kiawe choose Sophocles. Kamille chose Lana. Allison chose Lillie. They practice there

Z-Moves all day and then went to Mallow's Place to eat lunch.

Now at Mallow's food place...

Everyone was so happy how great school was and that Gladion and Rachel was engaged. Mallow said, "Let's have a celebration for the

engagement of Gladion and Rachel, what do you think?"

Classmates agreed, let's do it, we will have so much fun."

Mallow said, "Everyone come to te celebration of Gladion and Rachel engagement."

All the guys were thinking will our girls say yes to us when we ask?"

Ladies said, "Are you guys ok?"

Guys said, "Yes, but was thinking about things."

Ladies said, "Ok take your time or come dance with us."

Guys got up and danced with their Ladies.

Ladies smiled.

.

Is their gonna be more engagements or is it gonna be a relationship longer? Will the guys be afraid to ask their girls? Will

Team Skullrocket destroy their fun night? Will there be more dates?

Thank you for reading my story I hope you are enjoying every chapter. Sorry it took so long to put chapter 8 up. I was busy and

batting a sickness. All my love M


	10. Chapter 10:Engagement

Chapter 9: Couples that are not engaged yet

Going back to the celebration for Gladion and Rachel being engaged. Everyone was having a blast. All

of sudden everything went quiet for a second. All of Team Skullrocket members came to ruin the night

but that didn't happen. Pokemon was on guard and destroyed them.

Everyone went back to having fun. But then they all had to go home and rest up because they had school in

the morning. Rachel was excited to get back home with her sister Allison and her friend Kamille.

So finally Rachel got home and saw there was a note from Gladion and it said, "My Pokemon pick out the sheets

for us. So Kamille let me make the bed. Sheets have all of our Pokemon I hope you enjoy them, I will miss you my love

till next time."

Rachel was so lost for words. She loved Gladion so much. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Then Kamille and Allison

greet her with her favorite meal and invited Gladion.

Rachel laughed so hard her sister and her friend surprise her. She hugged Gladion so tight. Gladion did the same.

Gladion and Rachel said, "Thank you so much."

Allison and Kamille said,"You are welcome, and Gladion has another surprise for you."

Rachel looked at him and ask, "What is the surprise you need to tell me?"

Gladion said, "I moved in our apartment on the top floor that your friend Kamille and Allison had for rent."

Rachel said, "Oh my goodness, I get to see you every day?"

Gladion said, "Yes my fiance."

Rachel smiled so big.

So it was how time for bed for everyone in the house. Rachel was tired and she fell asleep quickly. Gladion was tired

to he was out, so was Allison and Kamille.

It was the next day it was a beautiful blue sky with comfortable temperatures. It was time to play Pokemon golf and pokebase. Classmates

were so excited.

First half of the day was going to be pokebase and second half is going to be Pokemon golf with a special guest. Second half was going to have a

special guest to. Pokebase is like baseball.

Kukui said, "Are you ready to have a sports day at Pokemon School?"

Classmates said, "Yes we are, we are so excited to do all of it."

Kukui said, "Ok, lets get this started, lets play Pokebase game."

They played pokebase game. Special guest was Oluolu from Team Magikarp pokebase team. They had so much fun with a twist. Team Skullrocket wanted

to play a game to get an autograph from Oluolu. But Team School won.

Then it was lunch-time Sophocles and Ash were happy about that. Kukui made lunch for was so happy.

Ash asked Mallow, "Can we take a walk?"

Mallow said,"Sure, why not."

Ash took Mallow hand and held it as they walk to a beautiful field with Mallow favorite flowers.

Ash said, "Mallow, will you marry me?"

Mallow looked at Ash with a big smile and said, "Ash, I will marry you."

Ash said, "Really?"

Mallow said, "Yes really."

Ash hugged Mallow and said, "Thank you for saying yes."

Mallow said, "You are welcome Ash."

A little description of Mallow engagement ring ...

Mallow ring had an emerald green flower on a silver band. It shine like Mallow green eyes.

Back to Ash and Mallow...

Ash and Mallow walked back to where all the classmates were because it was time for

pro golf with a special guest.

Kukui said, "Ready to meet your second special guest?"

Classmates said, "Yes,who is it Kukui?"

Kukui said, "Meet Pro Golfer Kahili."

Classmates said, "Oh my gosh it literally her."

Kukui said, "Yes it is."

Kahili said, "Hi class, ready to learn how to play Pro Golf?"

Classmates said,"Yes we are."

Kahili said, "That great."

So classmates were in awe of Kahili. Kahili showed them how to play and they played

until nightfall. Everyone enjoyed playing with Kahili. So it was time to go home.

Kiawe walked up to Lana and said, "Lana can we go for a night walk on the beach?"

Lana said, "Of course, lets do it."

Kiawe smiled and grab her hand they took a walk on the beach at night. Lana was happy as he grab

her hand.

Kiawe said, "Lana lets stop for a minute"

Lana said, "Ok."

Kiawe said, "Look out to the ocean and feel the ocean breeze on your face, and listen to the waves crashing."

Lana said, "Will do."

Kiawe said, "Good Lana."

Kiawe was so nervous to ask her. He talked to himself you can do this. You will rock it. He took a deep breath

and went on one knee.

Kiawe said, "Lana turn around please."

Lana said, "Ok Kiawe." Lana turned around.

Kiawe said, "Lana, my love will you marry me?"

Lana was speechless for a minute and said, "Kiawe, my love I will marry you."

Kiawe said,"Are you serious?"

Lana said, "Yes, I am."

Kiawe jumped up and put it on her left ring finger.

Now a little description for Lana engagement ring...

Lana ring was so beautiful. It was a blue diamond that shaped like a wave. Her band is a rose-gold band. It

sparkle beautifully in day or night.

Now back to Kiawe and Lana...

After Lana got engaged and the ring was put on her finger. She ran over to Kiawe and hug and kissed him and whisper, "Thank

you the ring is beautiful."

Kiawe said, "You are welcome." Kiawe kissed and hugged Lana back and walked on beach and watched the sunset. Then both Lana and Kiawe had to leave,

they had school next day so they went back home.

It was the next day. Kukui said, "We have a few announcements from Lana and Kiawe, Ash and Mallow."

So Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana said together, "We are engaged now. Also we wanted everyone to know we are going to Kiawe's

farm and get ice cream and do a few things around the farm again."

Classmates were so excited to return to Kiawe's farm to help out. They get free ice cream doing the chores. Also tell Kiawe and

Lana are engaged.

So Gladion,Rachel, Allison, Kamille, Sophocles, Lillie, Mallow, Ash, Lana, Kiawe, Professor Burnet, and Professor Kukui was

ready to ride on the riding Pokemon to get to Kiawe's Farm. They got there and they were so happy.

They got to Kiawe's farm. Kiawe ran to get his mom and his family to tell them the good news. Kiawe found his whole

family and brought them out.

Kiawe said, "Family I have good news."

Kiawe's family said, "What that?"

Kiawe said, "I asked Lana to be my wife."

Kiawe's family smiled so big and said, "Congrats son, that exciting."

Kiawe said, "Thank you family, what do you need us to do today?"

Kiawe's family said, "Plant a Garden."

Kiawe said, "Ok family, we are on it."

Kiawe and the classmates started getting the field ready for the crops. Kiawe was so excited that the family wanted a

garden. Classmates worked so hard.

After the Classmates were decided to have a battles with each other away from everything. The day was

almost over.

Kiawe's family came out and gave everyone ice cream for all their hard work. Kiawe family said,"Thank you class for

getting our crops ready we appreciate it a lot."

Classmates said, "You are welcome Kiawe's family."

Kiawe's family smiled.

Then it was time to visit Mallow's dad and tell him the good news. Classmates got on their riding pokemon and got back

where Pokemon school was.

Mallow walked with the classmates into the restaurant and said, "Dad come here for a quick moment."

Mallow's dad said, "Be right there sweetie."

Mallow said, "Ok dad."

After the few moments Mallow dad was at the door and said, "What is up sweetie?"

Mallow said, "Dad I am engaged to Ash."

Mallow dad smiled so bright and said, "Congrats my little one I am so excited for you."

Mallow said, "I am to."

Mallow dad just smiled so bright and said," Mallow I need help, want to make your classmates some yummy food?"Ma

Mallow said,"Of course dad, I thought you never ask."

Mallow's dad laugh.

Classmates sat down and waited for their dinner for the night. Then go home and sleep because they had a long day."

Then twenty minutes later Mallow had her classmates food ate with them first. Mallow helped her dad because they were busy that night. Everyone

had their belly full they home.

But that night the Ladies were all excited now all of them were engaged. They couldn't get sleep. They tried and finally fell asleep

expect Rachel.

Rachel wanted Gladion by her side. Rachel texted Gladion and said, "Can you cuddle me, I miss your cuddles."

Gladion texted back and said, "Rachel I am heading there now."

Rachel texted back and said, "Yay," Rachel let Sylveon and snowflake out as Gladion was coming. Rachel said that to

her Pokemon.

Then Gladion knocked on Rachel's door. Rachel said, "Come on in love, let out your Umbreon and Lycanroc out so

they can cuddle too."

Gladion open the door and said, "I already did." Rachel smiled. Gladion got on the bed with Rachel and said, "Hi baby, want

cuddles?"

Rachel said, "Yes love."

Gladion said, "Ok, his and her Pokemon cuddles with them all night long."

Gladion and Rachel got up the next day on time and said, "Let's hang out with everyone and their Pokemon."

They agreed with each other.

So Rachel called everyone and said, "Friends let's hang out on the beach with you and all your Pokemon."

Classmates said, "Yes that a great idea we haven't done that in so long."

Gladion and Rachel agreed with the classmates. So Gladion and Rachel said, "Meet us at the beach at 12pm and Mallow

please make food for us."

Mallow said, "Ok, I will do that. It gonna be so much fun."

Everyone else agreed it will be a great day.

Gladion called Professor Kukui and Burnet to see if they wanted to come to beach with all the pokemon.

Kukui and Burnet said, "We would love to, let me call Lusmine to is that ok?"

Class mates said, "Ok, that fine."

Kukui called Lusmine and said, "Want to come to the beach with everyone?"

Lusmine said, "I would love too."

Kukui said, "See you at 12pm at the beach."

Lusmine said, "Yes you got it."

Lusmine was so excited to see everyone again. Even her son and daughter she misses them so much. She needed

a break from work.

So now it is 12pm everyone started arriving one by one. Everyone was so excited to be together with all the pokemon, and friends.

Finally everyone got there. Lillie and Gladion was happy to see their mom. Gladion and Lillie gave their mom hugs when she

finally got there. Lusmine just smiled.

Mallow said, "Everyone made food but it after we have fun together. We celebration all the engagements that happen and also

family and friends.

Everyone agreed with what Mallow said. Everyone was glad to be with friends and family. Then everyone went to the ocean while Lusmine,

Professors Kukui and Burnet stayed under the umbrella and just enjoying their time.

Classmates were enjoying each other. So was all their Pokemon. Everyone played with their Pokemon and gave them

love.

Then Mallow said, "Time to eat."

Classmates, Professors, and mom jumped up and said, "We cannot wait to get your food Mallow."

Mallow said, "I know." Mallow got all the food out that she made it was a feast.

Everyone said, "Wow, Mallow you over did yourself."

Mallow said, "No I didn't , I made food for us and Pokemon because they have to eat to."

Everyone agreed

Mallow put down the Pokemon meal down. Then got each one food out to eat. Everyone ate.

Then Mallow said, "When is everyone's wedding?"

Rachel, Gladion, Ash, Lana, and Kiawe said, "We do not know."

Is there gonna be weddings for anyone? Are they gonna break up? Is Team Skullrocket gonna mess with there

beach day?

I hope you enjoy these last two chapters. I know I love them so much. Hope you are going to have a good time reading

them. With all my love M


	11. Chapter 11:Weddings and Friends forever

Chapter 10:Weddings and Friends forever no matter what

Back at the beach play date...

Mallow said, "What about we have our weddings on the same day but one in the morning, one

at noon, and one in the evening?"

Gladion, Rachel,Ash, Lana, and Kiawe said, "That might not be a bad idea."

Mallow smiled at what they said. Everyone finished their food and went back to play in the water and Mallow

sunbathed. Everyone was so happy, calm, and having fun. All of a sudden Team Skullrocket came wanting a battle with

Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana.

Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana said, "What do you guys we are having R and R."

Team Skullrocket said, "We want to prove we are stronger than you."

Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana said, "We will do it, but if you lose you , you will have to leave us alone. If we lose

you can come to all our weddings. What do you think?"

Team Skullrocket said, "It a deal for us."

Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana said, "Ok that great."

So Team Skullrocket, Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana started the battle. Team got stronger as everyone else

watched cheer on their teamates.

Battle went on 25 to 30 minutes. Then Kiawe, Lana, Ash and Mallow did Z-moves and destroyed Team Skullrocket.

Team Skullrocket said,"You won, we will leave you alone for a long time, and congrats all that are engaged.

Ash, Gladion, Rachel, Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe said, "Thank you."

Team Skullrocket said, "Whatever." Left the place quickly.

Everyone was amazed what they heard. That they were all speechless. Until someone spoke up.

Lana said, "That was werid, Team Skullrocket never says those things."

All nodded in agreement.

Mallow said, "How about our weddings will be July 22?"

Ash, Gladion, Rachel, Lana, and Kiawe said, "We like that."

Mallow said, "That great, now we have a plan for it because it is three months away."

They all agreed. So they said, "On weekends it gonna be wedding planning. Weekdays for school. We are all out June 1st and

it is May 15."

Classmates nodded. They couldn't believe how fast Pokemon School was going. Speechless on how much School

is left.

So it was Sunday. All the couples that was going to get married went up to Rachel's room to started discuction of the

colors and people to invite. Couples loved Rachel's room.

They had great conversions with one another and decided on colors and they are white and sky blue. They are deciding

how many people are coming.

But the couples wanted to spend time with one another. Rachel and Gladion understood.

So Gladion cuddle Rachel tight and whisper, "I cannot wait for you to be all mine, my love."

Rachel said,"Me too, my love, me too."

Gladion and Rachel cuddled and enjoy each other company. Gladion and Rachel fell asleep and got up

next morning for Pokemon School.

It was time for Pokemon School. So everyone was excited to go to school and learn. Soon enough they

will be out of School.

So all the classmates walked to School together. Got to School right on time. Couldn't wait wait to learn again.

Kukui said, "Good Morning class, summer break is coming quick."

Classmates said, "Yes it is, gonna be busy too."

Kukui said, "Yes it is. Three weddings in one day."

Classmates said, "Yes, true that."

Kukui said, "Today for class we are doing karate and work on moves and strength. All week they did that everyone

enjoyed it.

They had a Pokemon battle at the end of the week to see who pratice a lot. Just for fun of course. Then Kukui said,"It Summer

break."

Classmates were like. "Oh my goodness Pokemon School was out for this season. Till next time."

Kukui said "See you guys around."

Classmates said, "See you around Kukui."

Then Saturday came and all the married couples went to Kukui's place to do wedding planning. Couples talked about how

many people can come.

Finally they decided they wanted 35 to 40 people.

Then Rachel said, " I want the wedding at night on the beach.

Ash, and Kiawe said, "That OK Rachel."

Rachel said, "That great." Gladion smiled because now he can use Umbreon glow at night.

Ash said, "Is it ok if I take the afternoon wedding?"

Rachel, Gladion, Kiawe, and Lana said, "That OK with us."

Ash smiled so big.

Kiawe and Lana was happy to have the morning wedding because both of them were morning birds. It was time to send the invites

out for all the people coming to the wedding.

Everyone was getting so excited for the wedding coming up in a few days. Everyone that was invited RSVP right away. But now they

have to get the beach ready

So all the people that couldn't help the couples get ready, they decorated the beach. Kamille, Allison, Lillie, Sophocles, and Professors

helped. They were all excited.

So a day before the wedding, they decided to have Bachelor and Bachorlette parties. Ladies went to Mallow's Place and guys went to Gladion's where

he use to live.

So the bachelor party. They had Pokemon battles and Hobbs made food for the gentlemen. Guys were hungry and they ate it all and said, "Thank

You Hobbs."

Hobbs said, "You are welcome gentlemen."

Gladion said, "Hobbs let me help you with the dishes, is that ok?"

Hobbs said, "Yes of course Master Gladion."

Gladion smiled and said, "Thank you so much Hobbs."

Hobbs said, "You are welcome Master Gladion."

Gladion helped Hobbs with the dishes.

Now to the Bachorlette Party...

We are are now at the Bachorette party. Mallow made the food for later and decided to do each other nails, and hair. Then

each one made jewelry for everyone to wear in the wedding.

Mallow said, "Time to eat ladies enjoy."

Ladies said, "Great job Mallow, come eat yours."

Mallow said, "I will right now."

Ladies said, "Ok good Mallow."

Mallow came to eat with her friends. Enjoy there time with one another. Cannot wait till the make jewelry.

Finally the Ladies got to make jewelry for one another. Finally both Bachelor and Bachlorette parties was over. Everyone

went home early because the 1st wedding was at 10:00am.

So everyone went home to get their beauty rest. Then there was short conversions with their fiance's. So the

one was Ash and Mallow.

Ash and Mallow short conversion...

Ash said, "Mallow are you ready for tomorrow, I am kind of nervous."

Mallow said, "I am ready for tomorrow but I am nervous a big step for me."

Ash said, "I agree with you. I am just excited that you will be mine soon."

Mallow said, "I am to Ash. I hope you sleep well tonight."

Ash said, "I will. Hope you sleep well too."

Mallow said, "I will if I get to sleep."

Ash giggled and agreed with Mallow.

Then Ash drop of Mallow and said, "Good night, my love see you in the morning."

Mallow said, "Goodnight, my love see ya."

That the end of the first short conversion. These conversions are cool to hear different perspectives. Next short

conversion is Lana and Kiawe.

Lana and Kiawe short conversion...

Lana said, "Kiawe how was your bachelor party with the guys?"

Kiawe said, "It was so much fun. How was your bachlorette party with the Ladies?"

Lana said, "It was fun also. We had Mallow's new food and made each other jewelry to wear in the

weddings tomorrow."

Kiawe said, "That awesome.I am so glad you had a great time. Are ready for the wedding tomorrow?"

Lana said, "I am but it is a big step for me, and I am nervous. What about you?"

Kiawe said,"I am super nervous and it is a big step for me too. Are you ready for me to take you home?"

Lana said, "Yes I am, I am tired and I need rest."

Kiawe said, "Ok cool." Kiawe walked Lana home and said, "Goodnight my love see you tomorrow bright and early."Kiawe

kissed her before he left.

Lana said, "Goodnight my love see you." Lana was love struck after he left. Lana was kissed by Kiawe, and then Lana went

to bed.

That the end of the second short conversion. Last one is Gladion and Rachel. They have a great conversion.

Now to the conversion with Gladion and Rachel...

Gladion said, "We have one more day and then you are all mine are you ready?"

Rachel said, "Heck yes, but also nervous. What about you Gladion?"

Gladion said, "I am so ready but also nervous too. I am just glad I have a great one."

Rachel said, "That very sweet my fiance, I found the right one too."

Gladion smile and said, "Yes you did, are you ready to go to bed, we have our first wedding at 10:00am?"

Rachel said, "Yes I am would you sleep with me tonight."

Gladion said, "Yes I will cuddle and sleep on the bed with you."

Rachel said, "Thank you fiance. I am glad I can have you close."

Gladion said, "You are welcome. I am glad too."

Rachel smiled and fell asleep in Gladion's arms. Shortly after Gladion fell asleep too. Everyone in their beds getting

beauty rest.

Now it is July 22, three weddings in one day. One in the morning, one in the afternoon time, and one in the evening. Everyone

was excited.

All the classmates and Professors are getting ready for the first wedding. People started coming at 9:00am. They were

excited.

Kiawe and Lana was getting ready for their wedding. Both Kiawe and Lana was so nerous . But was so ready to marry

Kiawe.

So the time was now 10:00am and the people rises because the wedding march started. Bride was coming down the

aisle way.

Then it was the wedding ceremony. Professor Kukui is doing Kiawe and Lana wedding. Professor Kukui what he needed

to say.

Professor Kukui said, "Kiawe I pronounce you husband and wife. Kiawe you may kiss your bride."

Kiawe said, "Ok Kukui." Kiawe kissed Lana so passionately it felt like five minutes.

Kukui said,"Now you can spend time in sun. Until the next wedding which will be at 3:00pm."

Guests said, "OK, thank you."

Kukui said, "You are welcome."

Kukui and Burnet cooked lunch for guests hot dogs, hamburger, and sausages on the grill . Made a huge fruit salad for 35 to 40

people.

Guests was so excited to have food. At beach that had beautiful water. All the guests was happy.

Then everyone enjoyed themselves. Everyone was ready for the the second wedding of Ash and Mallow.

So now the time was 3:00pm. Second wedding is about to start. Everyone was excited.

So Professor Burnet is doing Ash and Mallow wedding. They were excited that Professor Burnet was doing it.

So Professor Burnet said what she had to say. Burnet said, "Ash you may kiss your bride and I now call you Husband and

Wife."

Ash did it. Mallow was excited for the kiss. It was so great and compassionate.

Second wedding was over it was time for intermission. Guest was so happy to be in the water again to be at the

wedding.

Professor Burnet said, "The last wedding gonna be at 5:30pm at night."

Guests said, "Ok, thank you for letting us know."

Burnet said, "You are welcome, just enjoy yourselves and have fun today."

Guests said, "Thank you so much."

Burnet said,"You are welcome , take a snoozes on our hammocks."

Guests said, "Thank you, we will see."

Burnet said, "Ok."

Guests were really happy. Felt welcome in was happy she came.

All the guests took a nap before the last wedding. They were excited for the next one. But was going to be a different

than the rest.

The time is now 5:30pm the last one was about to start. Everyone was excited to see it. Gladion

came out.

Gladion said, "Hello family and friends we are gonna have a little different wedding."

Guests said, "That ok, it is good to be different."

Gladion said, "Thank you that sweet."

Guests said, "You are welcome."

Gladion said, "Umbreon come on out and Sylveon come on out." Umbreon and Sylveon came out. Umbreon shine so bright in the

moonlight. Sylveon used fairy wind with sparkles.

Now it is time for Rachel and Gladion wedding. Everyone was excited for last one. Guests were glad it was different.

Lusmine is doing Gladion and Rachel's wedding. She was so excited. Wedding started.

Lusmine did what she had to say. Then she said, "Gladion and Rachel I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss

your bride.

Sylveon covered Rachel and Gladion kiss. As Umbreon shine bright in the moonlight. Then it was the last

wedding.

Lusmine said, "We have a reception at Mallow's resturant everything was ready."

Guests said, "Oh my , cannot wait to try their food."

Lusmine said, "It is amazing."

Guests said, "Oh ok."

Everyone went to the wedding reception as they followed the Newlyweds. Gladion said, "Everyone welcome to Mallow's

resturtant."

Guests said, "Thank you it is beautiful in here."

Mallow's dad said, "Thank you so much. That really sweet."

Guests said, "You are welcome."

Mallow's dad smiled. Mallow smiled big.

Guests was enjoying themselves . Then slow dances came out everyone danced with their parents, and then their

husbands. Just had a great time.

Then Rachel, Gladion, Ash, Mallow went outside. Rachel and Mallow said, "We have a gift for you both that from

us.

Gladion and Ash said, "Ok what is it?"

Kiawe and Lana join them. Lana said, "I made something for you."

Kiawe, Gladion, and Ash said, "Ok tell us."

Lana, Mallow, and Rachel said, " We made necklaces for our hubbies."

Ash, Kiawe, and Gladion said, "Oh my goodness wife's, that so sweet." We made something for you.

Lana, Mallow, and Rachel said, "You did?"

Hubbies nodded their heads.

Lana, Mallow, and Rachel said, "What did you make us?"

Kiawe, Ash, and Gladion, "We made friendship bracelet for you all to be friends forever."

Lana, Mallow, and Rachel said, "Oh my goodness, that so sweet of you guys."

Kiawe, Ash, and Gladion said, "We thought you might enjoy those bracelets."

Lana, Mallow, and Rachel said, "We love them, it has each of our favorite colors."

Kiawe, Ash, Gladion said,"Yes we know that why we made them."

Lana, Mallow, and Rachel said, "We are so thankful for them."

Kiawe, Ash, and Gladion said, "We are glad."

All of them smiled at each other went back to the reception with Ladies bracelets, and gentlemen s necklace of their wife

initials of both him and her.

The reception rock the house. Everyone left happy, full, and content. Guests appreciated the weddings, and glad they

came.

Finally we all people left, couples got a chance to dance with their friends. Enjoyed each other. All fell asleep quickly that

night when all of them went home. That the end.

Now the epilogue...

Couples went on their honeymoon at Landon, England. They are living happily ever after. They talked about families. They had

three babies each.

Now what is Team Skullrocket up to? Team Skullrocket is learning how to be strong. Working on Z-Moves for their

Pokemon.

Team Skullrocket is not causing any trouble anymore. They are learning so they can be Pokemon Masters or whatever they

chose.

Team Skullrocket was happy to learn more about Pokemon. Even some of the members went to the Pokemon School. To learn deeper

understanding of Pokemon.

Now it is that is all for this story

Hope you enjoyed all the Chapters I wrote. If you want more stories from me just comment please. I enjoyed writing this story. Thank you

for the Opportunity.

I enjoyed just writing . Also just love my imagination. All of love my love M


End file.
